Fiber optic cables include optical waveguides such as optical fibers that transmit optical signals, for example, voice, video, and/or data information. As businesses and households demand increased data capacity, fiber optic cables can eventually displace electrical voice, video, and data signal carriers. This demand will require low fiber count optical cables to be routed to end users, for example, businesses and households.
Fiber optic cables can typically be used in various applications. For example, fiber optic drop cables can be suitable for both aerial and buried cable applications. More specifically, a fiber optic drop cable can be strung between poles, strung between a pole and the premises, and/or buried in the ground before reaching the end user. Aerial and buried cable environments have unique requirements and considerations. Optical fiber drop cables should meet the unique requirements and considerations of intended environments, yet still remain cost effective and simple to manufacture.
Typically, aerial cable applications use a clamp such as a P-clamp to string drop cables from a main cable to a premise location. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,138 discloses a drop cable being tensioned using P-clamps between a main cable located at a pole and the premise of a customer. Near the pole, the drop cable is inserted into the P-clamp for holding the tension on the cable and the P-clamp is secured to the pole using a J hook. At the pole, the communication elements and strength member of the drop cable are split apart for connection. Specifically, the communication elements are routed to an aerial closure for connection with the main cable and the strength member is routed to a separate clamp. Likewise, a similar P-clamp and J hook configuration is used for securing the drop cable at the premise end. As disclosed, the strength member is made from a copper clad steel wire for insertion in the P-clamp. This drop cable installation has disadvantages such as added expense of hardware such as the P-clamps and associated labor to install the same. Another disadvantage is that optical fibers must be protected from the clamping forces of the P-clamps. Therefore, the cable intended for use with P-clamps must be robust to absorb the clamping force on the fiber optic cable, which generally means more material.